wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Goldin
♤Physical Appearance Aria has a heart-shaped face with a pointed chin, a long narrow nose, and almond-shaped eyes of a deep blue. Her face is framed by her long, straight black hair which flows down past her waist. She is very athletic, with defined musculature that she loves to show off, and as such, her standard outfit consists of a tank top cropped to bare her stomach and abs, paired with shorts or a skirt and boots. She is almost always wearing fingerless gloves with padded knuckles, similar to those used for sparring, mainly for the purpose of hiding her palm speakers. ♤Personality Aria is confident, outgoing, and always eager for a fight. She takes combat very seriously, having trained in various forms of martial arts, but doesn’t have much attention for the finer points of hero work like rescue or infiltration. Some would describe her as impatient and overconfident. ♤Speech Pattern Loud and opinionated, she is quick to make her thoughts known on any topic she is interested in, and just as quick to voice boredom on those she doesn’t care about. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk Name: JukeBoxer ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Aria has the ability to permanently store any sound she hears. She can then reproduce those sounds, as well as amplify or diminish them, from the speakers grown out of her palms and feet. When not fighting, she enjoys playing music with her quirk, often mixing and doing mashups of different songs to suit her own tastes. In combat, she can use her quirk to generate tangible waves of force by issuing harsh bursts of sound from her speakers, which she uses to augment her natural fighting abilities by adding power or reach to her strikes. In addition, she can passively play music from her speakers, offering her mild augments to her combat style and prowess based on the genre of music she plays. (i.e. smooth electronic music would alter her style to an elusive, weaving fighter, or techno may make her prefer a kickboxing style) ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: In costume, Aria wears a clinging full bodysuit of toughened material which is naturally black, but is able to change colors when she uses her quirk while wearing it. Her palm speakers, normally hidden when in casual clothing, are revealed and accentuated by the glove portion of the suit. Her hair remains loose behind her head, changing colors and glowing luminescent to match her suit when using her quirk. On her head is a helmet with a full facemask, translucent from the inside, but showing a screen on the outside. This screen is capable of showing a type of audio visualizer when she uses her quirk, but she has also had it modified to let her display various emoticons. ♤Background ♤History Born in New York, New York, Aria’s early life was heavily influenced by the bustling culture and rampant creativity of her hometown. She was fascinated by street performer and professional music alike, and, upon manifestation of her quirk, decided she was destined to play and make music. Her father pressured her into learning martial arts, which she resisted at first, but found she had a talent for it. Taking her father’s push a step further, she trained in several disciplines, becoming quite proficient in a variety of melee combat styles. Through practice and use of her quirk, Aria also found a joy in her talent with music, her ability to easily play multiple pieces of music simultaneously giving her a natural edge in the mixing and DJ world. She discovered her ability to mix her quirk and combat abilities together when she was 15, and decided shortly after that she wanted to learn how to be a hero so she could have more opportunities to fight and show her skills, which led her to enroll at Lady Luck Academy. Category:Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters